fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors (ファイアーエムブレム無双, Faiā Emuburemu Musō, Fire Emblem Musou) is a hack and slash game for the Nintendo Switch and the New Nintendo 3DS. This collaboration between Intelligent Systems and the Koei Tecmo studios Omega Force and Team Ninja is a crossover between the Fire Emblem series and Koei Tecmo's Warriors franchise. Release Fire Emblem Warriors marks the second time a Nintendo IP has received a Koei Tecmo Warriors styled game, the first being Hyrule Warriors. It also marks the third time Nintendo characters have appeared in a Warriors game: the first was Takamaru from The Mysterious Murasame Castle, who appeared as a guest character in the Wii version of Samurai Warriors 3. Fire Emblem Warriors was briefly showcased during the Nintendo Switch Presentation on January 12, 2017. The trailer briefly teased Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening. During a Fire Emblem Nintendo Direct, gameplay was shown of Chrom in battle. The trailer concluded with a slated release of Fall 2017 and a version developed specifically for the New Nintendo 3DS was also announced for a Fall 2017 release. The bulk of the game's roster is comprised of characters from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates, in addition to original characters created for the game. The game launched with a total of twenty-five playable characters, with nine more scheduled to release as downloadable content. Plot That day, the country of Aytolis was covered in uttermost darkness. There was no warning when the Gates of the Other World suddenly appeared in the royal castle. Then, powerful monsters gushed out one after the other, trampling the castle garrison. —The royal castle quickly fell. And slowly but surely, darkness ate into the country. However, there is still hope. The two shadows who escaped the royal castle covered in flames were Rowan and Lianna, the children of the late king. And then, the thread of fate spun by the legendary heroes began to spin… Carrying the Shield of Flames given to them by their mother, the two heroes’ journey to confront the powerful darkness begins here. Gameplay Combat As a part of Koei Tecmo's larger Warriors franchise, Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack-and-slash action game in which the player fights in battlefields populated with hundreds of enemies. The player can execute combos to cut through enemies while working toward completing a series of stage objectives. Each playable character also has a unique Warrior Special attack (called a Musou attack in other Warriors titles) that can be executed when the special attack gauge is filled. A special stun gauge appears for enemy officers, in addition to their health gauge. When the stun gauge is depleted, the player character can unleash a critical strike, which is accompanied by a flourish similar to the critical attack flourish in titles like Fire Emblem Awakening. Players can switch between control of multiple playable characters on a battlefield, and can control up to a maximum of four characters in a given battle. Any player character not under the player's direct control will act as an AI character and can be given directions on the map screen. The game also features a pair-up mechanic inspired by the pairing mechanic seen in Awakening and Fates. When approaching another playable character on the battlefield, the player has the option to pair up with that character. This action will remove the second playable character from the battlefield, but will boost the stats of the character under the player's control. When paired-up, characters can perform a dual special attack. The player can also ask the other unit to attack the enemies, or this unit can automatically shield the player from taking a hit, with a gauge system that seems similar to the paired-up defense mechanic featured in Fates. The player may also swap back and forth between control of each unit in the pair. Additionally, the player may pair a playable unit with an allied unit that is not controllable. This allied NPC unit becomes a Vanguard and will aid the defense of the playable unit, but cannot be controlled directly. The weapon triangle is featured in Fire Emblem Warriors. Characters that face off against units using an opposing weapon type will gain a slight advantage or receive a penalty based on what weapons are employed. Outside of the swords, axes, and lances in the triangle, the game also features units that use bows, tomes, and dragonstones. Certain characters can also use staves as a secondary ability to heal allies. After filling the Awakening Gauge, the player character can trigger the Awakening state. In this state, the character receives a temporary parameter boost and weapon triangle weaknesses are nullified. When the gauge depletes, the Awakening state will end, and the character will finish up with a special attack. It is not possible to switch control to another character while Awakening is active. Mounted units such as Cavaliers and Pegasus Knights are playable, with the character remaining on their mount at all times. Flying units can traverse special aerial routes that act as shortcuts inaccessible to other units, but such other units can cross these gaps by pairing with a flying unit. As a counter to this, however, flying units retain their traditional weakness to archers. Character Progression Leveling Up When the player character levels up, the action pauses to display a Fire Emblem-style Level Up screen. This can be toggled off in the menu if players don't wish the action to be interrupted. When a character levels up, they receive a boost to their HP and other statistics. A character does not have to be under the player's direct control to earn experience or level up. At the end of battle, the character declared MVP will receive an extra experience point boost. Technique and Skill Progression New attacks, skills, and defensive parameters for characters can be unlocked on each character's skill tree. Unlocking a node on the skill tree requires specific materials that can be farmed in battle. To access a character's full skill tree, they must be promoted to a new class. Characters that are at least Level 15 of their base class can promote through the use of a Master Seal. Weapons and Forging A weapon forging system appears in Fire Emblem Warriors. If a weapon has an empty skill slot, the player can upgrade it by transferring an attribute from another weapon to it in exchange for the destruction of the weapon from which the attribute is transferred. Attributes can also be removed from weapons to make space for other attributes. However, the number of slots on a give weapon varies, and some weapons have no slots at all. Supports A support system is also included in the game. As player characters fight in battle together, their bonds will grow. Characters can engage in bond conversations similar to the support conversations seen in the primary Fire Emblem series titles. Permadeath The permadeath mechanic is represented in the game's Classic Mode. Characters lost during the course of the story do not die, but as with story-important characters in traditional Fire Emblem titles, they sustain injuries that prevent them from rejoining the battle. There also exists a Casual Mode that turns permadeath off. If a player starts Story Mode in Classic, it is possible to switch to Casual, and any lost units will be returned to the active roster. It is not possible to switch from Casual Mode to Classic. Losing a character in Story Mode prevents the player from using that character in other modes. amiibo The game, like Hyrule Warriors, has compatibility with amiibo. By scanning an amiibo, the player will receive a random weapon or amount of gold, and up to five amiibo can be scanned each day. Two new amiibo released in conjunction with the game based on Chrom and the younger version of Tiki unlock weapons with specific attributes. Game Modes Story An original narrative in which the prince and princess of Aytolis search for heroes from other worlds in order to save their kingdom. The story progresses with each battle completed. History A mode that reviews battles from across the history of the series. The game mode is divided into maps based on select battles from the games represented in Fire Emblem Warriors. Additional maps are unlocked by collecting illustration pieces from Anna, who will set up shop when specific conditions are met during battle. Enemy units on these maps represent different sorts of challenges, such as rescuing an ally, defeating a particular enemy, or simply defeating as many enemies as possible within a time limit. The player's performance is ranked upon completion. Coliseum A challenge mode in which the player faces off against a series of Fire Emblem characters. Fire Emblem Content Characters :See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem Warriors This game mostly features the casts from Shadow Dragon, Awakening, and Fates, who are primarily important to the game's main storyline. Chapters See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem Warriors Voice cast See main article: List of Voice Actors in Fire Emblem Warriors Music See main article: List of Music in Fire Emblem Warriors Classes See main article: List of Classes in Fire Emblem Warriors Classes are used by the playable characters and enemy captains. Classes determine a unit's moveset, and as in other Fire Emblem titles, playable characters can promote with a Master Seal. Playable * Lord, Great Lord, Lodestar and Blade Lord – Infantry, Sword * Cavalier and Paladin – Mounted, Sword * Great Knight and'' Great Guardian (''Warriors exclusive) – Mounted, Axe * Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight – Flying, Lance * Malig Knight and Malig Master (Warriors exclusive) – Flying, Axe * Myrmidon and Swordmaster – Infantry, Sword * Mage and Sage – Infantry, Tome * Archer and Sniper – Infantry, Bow * Cleric and War Cleric – Infantry, Axe * Shrine Maiden and [[Priestess (Fates)|Priestess (Fates)]] – Infantry, Bow * Manakete/Dragon – Dragonstone * Dark Knight and Chaos Knight (Warriors exclusive) – Mounted, Tome * Tactician and Grandmaster – Infantry, Tome * Nohr Prince / Nohr Princess, Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble – Infantry, Sword * Troubadour and Strategist – Mounted, Tome * [[Priestess (Gaiden)|Priestess (Gaiden)]] and Princess – Infantry, Sword * Trickster – Infantry, Bow * Dancer (upcoming DLC) – Infantry, Sword * Songstress (upcoming DLC) – Infantry, Lance * Spear Fighter (upcoming DLC) – Infantry, Lance Enemy * Soldier and Halberdier - Infantry, Lance * Knight and General - Armor, Lance * Fighter and Warrior - Infantry, Axe (some moves reused by clerics) Weapons See main article: List of weapons in Fire Emblem Warriors *Enliron *Facinna *Falchion (Archanea version) *Falchion (Both Awakening versions) *Yato *Raijinto *Siegfried *Shield of Seals *Sword and Shield *Battle Axe *Spellbook *Levin Sword *Camilla's Axe *Hinoka's Spear *Brynhildr *Leo's Iceblade *Fujin Yumi *Moonlight *Spellbane Yumi *Mani Katti *Sol Katti *Ladyblade *Dragonstone *Heal *Freeze *Rescue Downloadable Content Following the release of Fire Emblem Warriors, three DLC Packs will release under a season pass. They include the Shadow Dragon Pack, the Awakening Pack, and the Fates Pack. They are a series of paid expansions that includes numerous additions. Each pack will contain three new characters from the pack's namesake core game, three additional History Maps, additional weapons and costumes, and new support conversations. Purchasing the Season pass for $19.99 USD ($25.79 CA) rewards the player with a Bride costume for Lucina. Packs can be bought separately for $8.99 US ($11.59 CA) each. Koei Tecmo producer Yosuke Hayashi stated at TGS 2017 that future DLC beyond these packs are a possibility and will depend upon fan feedback. Outside of the season pass content, western territories also received the Japanese voice audio for the game as a free downloadable extra. Fates Estimated release in December 2017. Contains Azura, Niles and Oboro, five new costumes, 13 new Broken-Armor Models and 3 new History Maps. Shadow Dragon Estimated release in February 2018. Contains Navarre, Minerva and Linde, four new costumes, six new Weapons, nine new Broken-Armor Models and three new History Maps. Awakening Estimated release in March 2018. Contains Owain, Tharja and Olivia, three new costumes, Seven new Weapons, ten new Broken-Armor Models and three new History Maps. Trivia * Koei Tecmo began development of Fire Emblem Warriors without knowledge of Fire Emblem Heroes, which was in development at the same time. When they presented their original concepts for the siblings Rowan and Lianna to Nintendo, they learned that the designs were coincidentally very similar to the sibling protagonists of Heroes, Alfonse and Sharena. As a result, both Rowan and Lianna had their designs adjusted to differentiate them. * Similarly, there is a History Mode map in the game based on Fire Emblem Gaiden rather than its remake due to the fact that the development team was not initially aware that Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia was in development. However, Celica was planned for inclusion in the game before the development team learned of the existence of Echoes. * Fire Emblem Warriors is the first Fire Emblem or related game, including ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' and ''TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga'', to have neither lance using cavalry or playable Armored Knights. * Despite all enemy Cavaliers and Paladins using swords due to reusing Xander's moveset, their map sprites, taken from Awakening, still depict them brandishing Lances. * Fire Emblem Warriors is the first Fire Emblem spin-off to have full English voice acting, as Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE only had Japanese voice acting with English subtitles. Gallery File:FEW logo JP.png|The Japanese logo. File:FEWarriors_SwitchDirect.png|The English logo. Fe w preorder 2.jpg|Nintendo of Hong Kong has announced every pre-order for Fire Emblem Warriors on Nintendo Switch will come with a free Nintendo Switch Carrying Case. File:FEW characters E3.png|Characters revealed at E3 in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Anna_Twitter.png|Anna in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Shield_of_Seals.png|The Shield of Seals in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Shion_Screen_1.png|Rowan, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Lian_Screen_1.png|Lianna, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Darios_Replacement.png|Darius, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Chrom_Screen_1.png|Chrom, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Xander_Screen_1.png|Xander, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Ryoma_Screen_1.png|Ryoma, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_FCorrin_Screen_1.png|Female Corrin, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_M_Corrin_Screen_1.jpg|Male Corrin, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Marth_Screen_1.png|Marth, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Lissa_Screen_1.jpg|Lissa, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Frederick_Screen_1.jpg|Frederick, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_M_Robin_Screen_1.jpg|Male Robin, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors F Robin screen 1.jpg|Female Robin, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Lucina_Screen_2.jpg|Masked Marth, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Lucina_Screen_1.jpg|Lucina, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors Cordelia screen 3.jpg|Cordelia, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. takumiwarriors.png|Takumi, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. hinokawarriors.png|Hinoka, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. leowarriors.png|Leo, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. camillawarriors2.png|Camilla, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Elise_Screen_1.jpg|Elise, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Sakura_Screen_1.jpg|Sakura, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Lyndis_Screen_1.jpg|Lyn, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Celica_1.jpg|Celica, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Caeda_1.jpg|Caeda, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Tiki_1.jpg|Tiki, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Owain_1.jpg|Owain, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. Warriors_Niles_1.png|Niles, as seen in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:Warriors_Yelena_Watching_Children.png|Yelena watching her children fight. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_and_ThirdGuy.png|Rowan, Lianna, and Darius. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_Cry.png|Rowan and Lianna crying out for their mother. File:Warriors_Yelena_Trapped.png|Yelena trapped. File:Warriors_Starting_Castle.png|The starting castle. Warriors_Rowan_Castle.jpg|Rowan in the castle. Warriors_Lianna_Castle.jpg|Lianna in the castle. Warriors_Chrom_Lissa_Frederick.jpg|The Shepherds upon finding Rowan and Lianna. Warriors_Robin_Chrom.jpg|Male Robin and Chrom. Warriors_Rowan_Lianna_Robin_Frederick_Chrom_Lissa.jpg|Rowan, Lianna, Male Robin, Frederick, Chrom, and Lissa. Warriors_Owain_Lucina.jpg|Owain and Lucina. Warriors_Corrin_Ryoma_Xander.jpg|Female Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander. Warriors_Fates_Families.jpg|Female Corrin with her families. Warriors_Ryoma_Xander.jpg|Ryoma and Xander. Warriors_Rowan_Ryoma_Takumi_Sakura_Hinoka.jpg|Rowan with the royal family of Hoshido. Warriors_Elise_Horse.jpg|Elise with her horse, staff, and tome. Warriors_Sakura_Yumi.jpg|Sakura with her yumi. Warriors_Marth_Darius.jpg|Marth shaking hands with Darius. Warriors_Marth_Rowan_Lianna.jpg|Marth, Rowan, and Lianna. Warriors_Caeda_Tiki.jpg|Caeda and Tiki. Warriors_Lyndis_Screen_2.jpg|Lyn looking down. Warriors_Celica_2.jpg|Celica holding her sword. Warriors_Marth_Ryoma_Lissa_Lucina_Chrom_Frederick.jpg|Marth, Ryoma, Lissa, Lucina, Chrom, and Frederick. Warriors_Tiki_Marth_Lucina_Chrom_Frederick_Xander.jpg|Tiki, Marth, Lucina, Chrom, Frederick, and Xander. Warriors_Robin_Ryoma_Chrom_Marth_Corrin_Xander.jpg|Male Robin, Ryoma, Chrom, Marth, Female Corrin, and Xander. Videos File:Fire_Emblem_Warriors_-_'Extended_Gameplay'_Nintendo_Switch_Presentation_2017_Trailer|Switch presentation trailer. File:Fire Emblem Warriors - Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2017|E3 2017 trailer. File:Fire Emblem Warriors – Nintendo Switch Trailer – Japan Expo 2017|Japan Expo 2017 trailer. File:Fire Emblem Warriors - Game Trailer - Gamescom 2017|Gamescom 2017. External links *Official Japanese website *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' at the Koei Wikia *Official English Website